


Bedmates

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Bedmates, Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Humor, Isaac Feels, Love, M/M, Mates, Naked Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott Feels, Scott is a Good Friend, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Soulmates, Stealth Snuggles, True Alpha Scott McCall, alpha transformation, reassurance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: Some people search the world for their soulmates. Scott and Isaac only had to roll over.This is a short Scisaac fluff story that takes place almost entirely in Scott’s bed/bedroom, and only features Scott and Isaac’s developing relationship, no other characters or plot lines, and no angst other than a gradual, low-drama realization and acceptance of their feelings for each other. It’s a short, easy love story. Chapters will alternate between Scott’s and Isaac’s POVs. The story begins after Derek throws Isaac out of the loft in season 3A and Isaac goes to live with Scott.Ch 7 - Because You Loved MeThe full weight of conscious clarity pressed into Scott’s mind and a blinding urge tore through him. He tightened his arms around Isaac and nuzzled his nose and mouth behind Isaac’s ear, nudging him to wakefulness.“I love you,” Scott whispered, his thumb sliding over Isaac’s throat and coming to rest on his pulse point.Isaac rolled over in Scott’s embrace and slotted their legs together as he wrapped a tight arm around Scott. “I love you too.”





	1. Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this story in my head for a long time, so I decided to get it out. The premise is that practically the entire thing will take place in Scott’s bed/bedroom. It’s just some light, semi-slow build Scisaac fluff. There may or may not be smut in later chapters. I have ten chapters and an epilogue planned. All chapters will (hopefully) be between about 1-2K words (which is why there may not be smut. My smut scenes tend to turn into thousands of words by themselves). I’m trying to keep this short and the only focus will be on the Scisaac relationship. Stiles will appear briefly in one chapter, and he’s the only other character who’ll be in the story at all.

_Push the door, I'm home at last_  
_And I'm soaking through and through_  
_Then you handed me a towel_  
_And all I see is you_  
_And even if my house falls down now,_  
_I wouldn't have a clue_  
_Because you're near me_  
_And I want to thank you_  
_For giving me the best day of my life_  
  
**~“Thank You” by Dido**

  
  


**Chapter 1: Thank You**

_It was a dark and stormy night._

Scott frowned. He wasn’t sure but he thought he might have read that opening line somewhere else before. He crossed it out and tried again.

_It was raining really hard, and there were like no lights on around town._

Scott nodded. That was much better. His assignment was to write a short story about two characters who meet and fall in love in unusual circumstances. Now that he had set the scene, he decided it was time to introduce his protagonist.

_The young man slogged through the streets, unaware that tonight his life would be irrecobly...irrivoc...totally changed._

_He was tall and handsome with a breathtaking smile that few people got to see. He's been hurt before and it's hard for him to trust people, but he's still able to see the goodness in others, and he's got this light in his eyes that won't go out._

_His fortune changed (in a good way), when he went to the one place where he still felt safe. He was just hoping to escape the storm, but something way better ended up happening instead. He knocked on the door and—_

Scott jumped as there was a knock on his own door. 

“Come in Mom,” Scott called, returning his attention to his homework.

The door opened and Scott turned his head in surprise as he caught a familiar scent that didn’t belong to his mom. Isaac stood in the doorway holding a duffel bag, a soaking wet t-shirt plastered to his body.

“I was wondering if I could, uh, ask you a favor?” 

Scott jumped to his feet and approached his friend. Isaac radiated distress and Scott’s first impulse was to hug him or at least pat his shoulder, but Isaac’s posture indicated embarrassment and discomfort, so Scott settled for taking the wet bag from him and stepping back, silently inviting Isaac further into the room.

“What happened?” Scott asked, setting the duffel bag on the floor as Isaac shut the door and glanced down at his feet, eying the wet spot he was creating.

“Derek threw me out.” The only emotion in Isaac’s voice was a tinge of anger, but Scott could smell the sadness and vulnerability rolling off of him in thick sheets. “I was hoping I could–”

“Stay here as long as you need.” Scott clapped a hand on Isaac’s wet shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. “I’ll getcha a towel.”

“Just for tonight, and then I’ll figure something else out,” Isaac said as Scott walked into the adjoining bathroom.

Scott frowned back at Isaac, then turned his attention to the closet where he kept the towels. He selected the thickest, fluffiest one he had and hurried back into the bedroom. “I’m not letting you end up in another abandoned train station or burned-out house. I’ll talk to my mom, but you’re staying here as long as you need.”

Isaac gave the faintest of nods as he took the towel from Scott, shook it open, and buried his face and head in it. Scott had the passing thought that he wasn’t just trying to dry off but also hide. 

“Do you have a change of clothes?” Scott asked.

Isaac pulled the towel away from his face and eyed his wet duffel bag. “Yeah, but...”

Scott patted Isaac’s shoulder again as he stepped around him and to his dresser. “I’ll find you something.”

Isaac peeled his sopping t-shirt over his head and dropped it onto his bag. He paused with his fingers hovering over the fly of his pants and gave Scott a questioning look.

Scott fought to keep the smirk off his face as he nodded and pulled a pair of sweatpants out of his drawer. This was hardly the first time he’d seen Isaac undress, but he could appreciate the difference between changing during lacrosse practice versus in another guy’s bedroom. 

“Why don’t you go take a shower?” Scott tossed the sweatpants he’d selected for Isaac, along with a baggy t-shirt he thought would fit him, on his bed instead of handing them to his friend. “It’ll warm ya up.”

Isaac nodded and dropped his saturated pants atop his shirt on his bag, stepping away and heading to Scott’s bathroom in just a pair of white briefs. They too were wet and didn’t leave anything to the imagination, but both boys pointedly kept their eyes raised and didn’t acknowledge the visible outlines Isaac was sporting.

“If it’s cool with you, I’ll go put your stuff in the laundry so it’s ready for school tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Isaac answered in a soft voice from the bathroom doorway.

Scott laughed. It wasn’t like throwing some clothes in the dryer was a huge favor. “Go shower.”

After starting the laundry, Scott decided to make a couple of mugs of hot chocolate. Isaac was dressed in the clothes Scott had lent him and toweling off his hair when Scott returned to the bedroom and set the steaming beverages on his desk.

Isaac picked up his drink and stared down at it, the towel hanging around his neck.

“Is it okay?” Scott asked, wondering if perhaps Isaac didn’t like hot chocolate. It had seemed like a safe choice, but now he wasn’t sure.

Isaac took a sip and flashed a quick smile at Scott before dropping his gaze back to his mug. “It’s good. I just...didn’t see my night turning out like this.”

Scott closed his notebook and slipped it into his bag. The story wasn’t finished, but there would be time for that later. He grabbed his beverage and motioned for Isaac to sit on the bed.

“You wanna talk about what happened?” Scott asked as he took a seat next to his friend.

Isaac shook his head and took a slurping sip of his drink.

Scott bumped Isaac’s shoulder and matched him with a noisy drag from his own mug. The hot liquid made his lips tingle and warmed him from the inside out as he swallowed. He glanced out at the pouring rain and watched as lightning streaked across the horizon. “I’m glad you’re not out in that.”

Isaac raised his head and gave Scott a longer look. “Me too.” He flashed Scott another smile before raising the mug to his mouth. “Thank you,” he whispered into the ceramic rim.

Scott patted Isaac’s back and slid the flat of his hand across Isaac’s shoulder as he pulled it away. 

When they were finished with their drinks, Scott brushed his teeth and washed his face, and then Isaac took his turn getting ready for bed. Scott was pulling back the covers as Isaac returned to the room.

“Do you have a blanket and pillow I can use?”

Scott chuckled and nodded at the bed.

“Oh.” Isaac’s eyes widened and he took a half-step back. “I’ll just sleep on the couch. I don’t wanna...be in your way.”

“Dude, the couch sucks. It’s lumpy and worn out, and way too short for you. Our guest room has pretty much turned into a storage room too, and I think the mattress is older than me. Just sleep in here. My bed’s big enough for both of us.”

“I can sleep on the floor.”

“You _can’t_ sleep on the floor.” Scott frowned and crossed his arms. “Get in the frickin’ bed or you’re not getting any hot chocolate tomorrow.”

Isaac let out a sharp burst of laughter and his face relaxed. He shrugged and stepped past Scott. “I do really like hot chocolate,” he said with a smirk as he slid between the sheets and settled down.

Scott chuckled and turned off the light before climbing in next to him. Their shoulders brushed and Isaac flinched away, pressing himself against the wall. Scott wanted to tell him to relax but decided against it. He didn’t want to embarrass him. Besides, he’d have to relax once he fell asleep.

“Night, Isaac.”

“Good night, Scott.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


	2. Roll to Me

_And I don't think I have ever seen_  
_A soul so in despair_  
_So if you want to talk the night through_  
_Guess who will be there?_  
  
**~“Roll to Me” by Del Amitri**

  
  


**Chapter 2: Roll to Me**

Dead parents, dead brother, dead packmate – Isaac shouldn’t have been surprised Derek was dead to him too, even if the alpha still lived. 

Isaac held his breath and stared at the wall. The pain he had been denying all day had overwhelmed him, as it often did, in the dead of night. Isaac was used to hurting alone in bed, used to acknowledging the things that were wrong in his life under the cover of darkness. That was more difficult with Scott asleep on his back only a few inches away. 

It was Isaac’s second night staying with Scott, Isaac’s second night without a pack. Last night he had been exhausted and had fallen asleep with relative ease. He had awoken that morning with an aching, emptiness in his heart, but he had been able to tamp it down and go through the motions of daily life. He had continued to keep the pain at bay all evening as he spent time with Scott and Melissa, doing his best to be receptive to their friendliness. He appreciated what they were doing for him, and he knew that his situation could be much worse, that he could be homeless. Yet that didn’t change the fact that he had been kicked out of his pack, that no one wanted him, that he was a burden the McCalls would eventually grow weary of enduring. Isaac may not have been alone in the literal sense, but he was alone in every other sense.

It sucked that he wasn’t alone in the literal sense. He needed to process his emotions and confront the pain he had been hiding from all day. He was lying on his side facing away from Scott as he stared at the wall, but it was hardly the privacy Isaac had come to rely on during these dark moments. It was much more difficult coping with the pain while Scott was so close, much more difficult enduring the sharp, cold emptiness that enveloped his chest while he had to control his breathing and heart rate.

Scott let out a muted whimper in his sleep and moved his leg. It brushed against the back of Isaac's thigh and before he could stop himself, he gasped in surprise, letting out a choked sob in the process.

“Isaac?” Scott’s voice was sleepy-heavy but concerned.

Isaac held his breath and lay perfectly still. Maybe Scott would fall asleep again.

“Isaac, what is it?” The bed creaked as Scott rolled over and placed a hand on Isaac's shoulder.

Isaac shook his head and tried to let out a slow breath so Scott wouldn't worry, but it came out ragged.

Scott closed his hand over Isaac's shoulder and gently pulled him onto his back. Isaac closed his eyes but didn't have the will to struggle.

“Oh Isaac.” Scott's hand trailed from Isaac's shoulder to his chest. He patted and rubbed Isaac’s sternum. “It's okay. Let it out.”

Isaac opened his eyes and looked up at Scott. Even in the darkened room with only minimal streetlight seeping in from around the blinds that covered Scott's window, Isaac was struck by the depth of concerned affection present in his friend’s eyes.

Isaac's mouth slipped open and another ragged, sobbing breath escaped. He was cold and scared and Scott was a beacon of warmth and safety, just like he had been the night before.

“I gotcha,” Scott whispered as he wrapped his arms around Isaac's torso and slid his upper body on top of him, giving Isaac a lying down hug and leaning his head against Isaac's.

“Aaunnh!” Isaac locked his arms around Scott's body and squeezed him close as the sharp, tight ache in his chest throbbed hard then began to unwind. Werewolves could only leach away physical pain, not emotional anguish, and yet somehow...

Scott stayed draped over Isaac until all the hurt had drained away from the void in Isaac’s chest where his pack connections should have been. The emptiness wasn’t gone – more pain would surely come to fill it – but for now Isaac was okay. He could maybe even fall asleep.

“I’m sorry,” Isaac whispered, hands on Scott’s shoulders, not quite pushing him away but making it clear that Scott was free to let go now.

Scott did let go, and for a split second Isaac wished he had waited just a little bit longer to send his signal, but then Scott was rolling onto his back and pulling Isaac along with him, hauling him against his chest.

“Please let me help.” Scott stroked a hand down Isaac’s arm and side, using just enough pressure to entice Isaac into relaxing against him. “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

Isaac lay his head against Scott’s chest. It felt wonderful and fucking _weird_ at the same time, but if he was going to cuddle in bed with Scott, he might as well go all in and talk about his feelings too. “I’m alone,” he said, proud of the distinct lack of emotion in his voice. It was nothing to whine about. It was just a simple statement of fact.

Scott’s warm fingertips slid down Isaac’s forearm and gripped his wrist. He tugged Isaac’s arm over his chest, not so subtly inviting Isaac to hold him and deepen their embrace. Isaac accepted and as soon as he did something shifted inside of him, partially filling the emptiness. 

“You’re not alone.”

“I’m not like alone alone, but...” _Fuck._ So much for keeping his tone emotionless. Isaac’s voice broke as he continued. “I don’t have a pack. I’m an omega.”

"Dude, no way.” Scott sounded almost angry. “You have me, and Stiles, and Allison, and Lydia. You have a pack. You’re not an omega.”

“They don’t like me,” Isaac mumbled, rocking on his hip and nestling the front of his calf between Scott’s shins to combat the ache skittering around the edges of his heart and threatening to rise again.

"Of course they like you.”

No, they really didn’t and Isaac knew it, but that was okay because he had Scott. Besides, there was a bigger problem.

"I don’t have an alpha.” Isaac gripped Scott more tightly and nuzzled closer.

“Maybe you don’t need one,” Scott answered, trailing his hand along Isaac’s spine.

“I need one,” Isaac whispered, terrified at the prospect of facing supernatural threats like the darach and the alpha pack without the power and protection of an alpha.

“I don’t need one,” Scott answered with a shrug.

“You’re special.” Isaac had meant for the comment to be at least a little sarcastic, but it had come out with unguarded admiration.

“You’re special too.”

"Not like you.”

“Of course not.” Scott laughed. “If you were special like me, then neither one of us would be special. So I’m special like me and you’re special like you. But we’re both special.”

Isaac chuckled and bumped his knee against Scott’s thigh. “You know none of that made any sense right?”

“Isaac?” Scott’s hand massaged the center of Isaac’s back.

"Hmm?”

"You’re not alone.”

The corner of Isaac’s mouth tugged into a smile and he involuntarily gripped Scott closer. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t wake me sooner.”

Isaac gave up resisting and nuzzled his face against Scott’s chest, inhaling his scent as deeply as he could, letting it hug his insides like a security blanket. Things were going to be awkward in the morning, but for now it was just too comforting to resist.

"I guess I’ll go to sleep,” Isaac said, rising onto one arm to roll away.

Scott pulled him back down. “Go ahead.”

Isaac’s cheek was hot as he pressed it against Scott’s chest and closed his eyes. It was much easier coping with the pain with Scott so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


	3. I Believe in You

_I can see that your heart is true_  
_I believe in good things coming back to you_  
_You're the light that lifts me higher_  
_So bright, you guide me through_  
_I believe in you_  
  
_And I don't mind_  
_If you want to hold onto me tight_  
_You don't have to sleep alone tonight_  
_If you don't want to_  
  
**~"I Believe in You" by Michael Bublé**

  
  


**Chapter 3: I Believe in You**

Scott had just finished brushing his teeth and was hunched over the bathroom sink swishing mouthwash when a blaze of heat swept across his face and a flicker of red flashed in the bathroom mirror. He raised his head, mouthwash dribbling out of his gasping lips as he caught sight of his reflection – complete with glowing crimson eyes. He blinked and the red vanished, his eyes cooling back to their usual brown. He spit out the rest of the mouthwash and took a steadying breath, preparing to flash his werewolf eyes. He had to know what he would see.

“Scott, you okay?” Isaac called from the bedroom.

“Fine,” Scott answered. His heart was racing and even he could hear the lie in his voice. He hurried to rinse his mouth out and emerged from the bathroom, holding out the center of his sleep shirt for Isaac to see. “I had a mouthwash accident.”

Isaac was lying in bed doing something on his phone. He looked up and smirked at Scott. “You know, I hear accidents like that kill millions of American shirts each year.”

“Yeah.” Scott nodded and stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. “Mine’s done for.”

“It had a good life,” Isaac answered consolingly as Scott peeled the minty fresh victim over his head and tossed it in the laundry hamper.

Scott laughed, trying to pretend whatever had just happened in the bathroom hadn’t actually happened. He turned off the overhead light, and, since it was a warm night, climbed into bed next to Isaac in just his sweatpants. 

“Scott?” Isaac’s voice was soft and serious. “Is everything okay?”

Scott rolled over to face Isaac, unsure of how he was going to answer him. Scott didn’t know what had just happened or why, and it was terrifying. Part of him wanted to keep it a secret, at least until he could figure out more, but another part of him knew that hiding things from the important people in his life never ended well. His mom’s reaction to finding out about his werewolfism was proof of that. She had readily accepted it after she had gotten over the initial shock, but Scott knew that a big part of her initial discomfort was because he had hidden it from her. He wasn’t going to make a mistake like that again. Whatever was happening to him, he could trust Isaac.

“I felt something while I was in the bathroom.”

Isaac tilted his head and frowned. “Was it those fajitas we had for dinner?”

“What?” Scott furrowed his brow and shook his head. “No, it was like this burning and–”

“Whoa, I don’t need the details.” Isaac held up his hands. “Just don’t use so much hot sauce next time.”

“Isaac, my eyes turned red!”

“Oh wow, it must be really bad then.” He pulled back the covers and shifted on top of them. “Hang tight and I’ll go see if your mom has a cream or something.”

“Isaac.” Scott stopped him with a hand on his forearm as he was about to climb over Scott. “Look.”

Scott sat up and activated his supernatural gaze, causing a blaze of heat to erupt behind his eyes. As it burned sparks surged throughout his body, consuming him in what he knew was an inferno of alpha power. His muscles throbbed with it and his bones ached. Deep within Scott’s chest a fire crackled, trying to expand out into a space that didn’t exist. Scott felt too small to handle this sudden burst of power, like if he surrendered to it and wolfed out completely, he would surely explode. 

Isaac whimpered and scrambled away on the bed, drawing his knees up in front of him and pressing himself against the wall. He was scared.

So was Scott. None of this made any sense. Scott hadn’t killed anyone, and no alpha he was linked to had died, so why was this transformation happening? More importantly how could he stop it? He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to end up like Peter or Deucalion, or even like Derek. He didn’t want to be something Isaac and the rest of his friends recoiled from.

Only Isaac wasn’t recoiling anymore. A look of determination had formed on his face and he inched forward again, placing a gentle hand on Scott’s shoulder. “It’s okay.”

As soon as Isaac touched him and made eye contact, something eased within Scott’s chest and he didn’t feel so much like he was going to burst under the pressure of whatever was happening to him. He’d be okay with Isaac by his side.

Scott’s arms thrummed with a power he had never felt before as he wrapped them around Isaac and collapsed against the bed.

Isaac went slack in his arms and tilted his head back, exposing his throat in a display of submission. It should have been silly, but Scott found the action inexplicably satisfying.

“I’m sorry.” Scott sighed and tightened his arms around Isaac, closing all the remaining space between their bodies and holding Isaac flush against him. Isaac didn’t struggle. He stayed limp in his arms, trusting, despite the fact that Scott was holding him with a strength he had never used, had never possessed, before. Scott nudged Isaac’s head toward him. Their faces were only a few inches apart. “You’re safe,” he whispered. “I would never hurt you.”

“I know,” Isaac whispered back, and he really didn’t seem scared or freaked out, which Scott couldn’t understand.

“I don’t know what’s happening to me,” Scott whispered. Maybe Isaac wasn’t scared anymore, but he certainly was.

“I’m pretty sure you’re becoming an alpha.”

“But why?”

Isaac tried to shrug but couldn’t. Scott’s grip was too tight. He forced himself to relax. Isaac obviously wasn’t going anywhere.

“I don’t want this. What if I hurt people?”

“You won’t,” Isaac answered, giving him a soft smile and placing his arm around Scott’s body now that he had the range of motion to do it. “I don’t think there’s anyone in the world who deserves to be an alpha more than you, or who’d be more responsible about it.”

Scott sighed and shifted Isaac’s long frame lower on the bed, careful to be gentle but moving him like he weighed nothing at all. He tucked Isaac’s head against his throat and rubbed his back. A deep calm had come over him, and he felt some of the nervous energy bleeding out of his limbs. The power was still there, dormant and ready to be called on if needed, but relaxed.

“Is this okay for tonight?” Scott asked, giving in to the urge to nuzzle his chin against the top of Isaac’s head. His eyes had cooled, but it felt like Isaac’s soothing touch was the only thing keeping them from reigniting and melting right out of his skull.

“It’s great.” Isaac’s arm tightened around Scott’s back and his eyes fluttered closed against Scott’s throat. 

Scott didn’t let go until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote this chapter several times before I was (mostly) satisfied with it, so I really hope it's okay. Please let me know what you thought if you get a chance.


	4. Stand by You

_Hands, put your empty hands in mine_  
_And scars, show me all the scars you hide_  
_And hey, if your wings are broken_  
_Please take mine so yours can open too_  
_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_  
  
**~"Stand By You" by Rachel Platten**

  
  


**Chapter 4: Stand By You**

Ambiguity. Conjecture. Implications. 

These uncertain states of being were normally Isaac’s preferred ways of relating to people. 

Isaac and Stiles were _ambiguously_ friends now. They had been spending more time around each other since Isaac had moved in with the McCalls and by and large that time was pleasant even if they did snipe at each other during much of it. There was no need to formerly broach the topic and acknowledge that their mutual antipathy had mellowed into grudging tolerance.

Isaac _conjectured_ that Lydia had forgiven him for his involvement in Derek’s attempt to kill her when he thought she was the kanima. She hadn't brought it up, she didn't seem on edge around him, and everything had ultimately worked out. Maybe he owed her an apology and maybe he would build up to giving her one, but for now the prospect of making an outright heartfelt request to be forgiven filled him with a cold dread the likes of which he hadn't felt since he was locked in his father’s freezer.

Isaac and Allison had worked together toward some mutual goals, they had laughed and joked with each other at lunch, and they had even voluntarily been alone together. The _implication_ was that they were over their mutual attempts to kill each other. Yes, Isaac still had the occasional nightmare about her stabbing him, and he didn't doubt his glowing yellow eyes sometimes haunted her rest, but there was no sense rehashing any of that.

Yet uncertainty wasn't something Isaac welcomed in all his relationships. Scott was _presumably_ his alpha. Isaac had submitted in every nonverbal way he could as a beta, there was undeniable trust, loyalty, and affection between them, and Isaac fricken _lived_ in Scott's house and didn't have any other alpha. So yeah, Scott was _presumably_ Isaac's alpha.

That wasn't good enough.

Isaac was near panicked every time he thought about his uncertain pack status. It didn't matter that Scott felt like his alpha now, or that from a practical standpoint it maybe wouldn't change anything anyway because of course they would stand together against the alpha pack, the darach, or any other supernatural threat that came their way. No, Isaac needed to know for certain where he belonged. He needed Scott to _claim_ him as his beta. 

Isaac took a deep breath and rolled over. Scott was almost asleep and maybe it was dickish to spring this on him now, but the need was too intense. Isaac couldn’t go another night without the peace and security that came with having an alpha, a peace and security that had been denied him since Derek had kicked him out. 

“Scott, can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?” 

Scott didn’t roll over to face Isaac and his voice was heavy with fatigue, as though _hmm?_ was the best he was going to be able to manage. It was a bad time for a conversation.

“Never mind. Good night.”

This time Scott did turn and face his Isaac. The whites of his dark eyes shimmered in the dim light filtering in through the window from the street outside, and even in the low lighting the patience was as clear on his face as it was in his voice. “What’s up?”

Isaac looked away and turned onto his back. He regretted bringing this up. What did he even want from Scott? Did he really need to hear Scott say the words _I’m your alpha_? What would that accomplish? Why was he making this a big deal? _Presumably_ his alpha should have been enough.

“Isaac?”

“I, uh, figured it out. Thanks anyway.” Isaac shifted to roll over and face the other way, but Scott’s hand on his shoulder stopped him, and the arch of his brow made him voice his question. “Are you my alpha?”

Scott’s tone was pleasant when he answered; it made the words sting all the more. “Of course not.”

Isaac couldn’t contain the strangled gurgle that spilled out of his throat as an ache flared in his chest where he felt his new packbond with Scott. It seemed precariously close to being ripped out.

“What? I– no, that’s...a good thing?” Scott sat up and placed his hands on Isaac’s biceps. “I don’t wanna control you. You know the way that...uhm... We’re friends. Equals.”

“What?” 

How was Scott _not_ his alpha? He was an alpha looming over him and basically holding him down. If he wasn’t Isaac’s alpha, why the hell wasn’t Isaac terrified and freaking out?

“I know your dad used to control you.” Scott grazed his thumbs over Isaac’s skin just below the cuffs of his sleep shirt. “Then Derek made you do things after you turned. I don’t wanna control you like that.”

“Then don’t... _control_ me, but be my alpha.” Isaac hated the pleading tone in his voice and the fact he was asking at all. Asking for what? Less autonomy? Less freedom? Yeah, that wasn’t pathetic at all. But this was Scott and– “I trust you.”

Scott’s brow furrowed and he sat back on his ankles, motioning for Isaac to sit up too. “I don’t know how to be an alpha. I don’t know what it means.”

“I think it’s” –Isaac shrugged one shoulder– “instinct.”

“I don’t think it is,” Scott said quietly, frowning down at the bedspread.

Isaac clapped a hand on Scott’s shoulder and squeezed. “I trust your judgment.” Isaac laughed. “More than mine actually. And...”

Scott looked up and gave him a smile. “And what?”

“And I-I have an instinct.” Isaac worried his lip and dropped his hands into his lap. His stomach was in knots.

“What is it?” Scott asked, nudging Isaac’s knee with his.

Isaac took a steadying breath and blurted it out. “To submit. To be a beta. I do want, like, freedom and stuff. I don’t wanna be controlled, but...I really need an alpha.” Isaac raised his eyes and didn’t keep the pleading out of his tone. “Please be my alpha.”

Scott’s face brightened and he leaned up on his knees, pulling Isaac up with him. “Yeah, of course.”

They hugged and Scott squeezed Isaac tight against his body, plainly using his alpha strength. 

Isaac relaxed into it as his instincts were soothed. He had been accepted. He had an alpha. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Scott pulled back and gave him an earnest look. “No, hey, thank _you._ I promise I won’t let you down. I don’t know how to do this but–”

“We’ll figure it out together.” Isaac rubbed his back and smiled at him.

“Yeah, we will.” Scott nodded and returned the smile. “And no matter what, I’m here for you. We’re pack.”

Isaac grinned and went in for another hug, giving in to his instincts to scent his alpha’s neck, and after Scott guided them down onto the bed and back under the covers, it only felt natural to curl up against him as they went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!
> 
> FYI, next chapter will be the only one that doesn't take place in their bed and the only one to feature a third character, Stiles.


	5. Goodnight and Go

_You'll sleep here, I'd sleep there,_  
_but then the heating may be down again_  
_At my convenience_  
_We'd be good, we'd be great together_  
  
**~"Goodnight and Go" by Imogen Heap**

  
  


**Chapter 5: Goodnight and Go**

“And one room is gonna have to have three guys since we have an odd number of people.”

Never before had Coach Finstock uttered a sentence that made Scott happier. Well except for the sentence announcing that Scott had made co-captain of the lacrosse team – that sentence was life changing! Oh, and the one sending Stiles out on the field to play in his first game – that sentence had made Scott pretty happy too. There was also the sentence welcoming Isaac back on the team after he had been cleared of suspicion of murder – that one had felt really good. Ooh, and the time he said that Scott had set the curve on their econ midterm – Oh man! What an awesome sentence that had been! 

Scott cocked his head and chewed lightly on his bottom lip as he considered the possibility that maybe Coach Finstock had a knack for uttering sentences that made him happy. He could think about that later. He needed to hurry and claim the room before someone else did.

“We’ll take the three-person room, Coach!” Scott shouted, tossing his hand in the air to ensure he had Coach’s attention.

“Who’s ‘we’ McCall? You, Stilinski and...?”

“And Isaac of course.” Scott gave his beta a wide smile. He was sitting across the aisle from Scott and Stiles on the bus.

“Right. McCall, Stilinski, and Lahey in the three-person room. Got it.” Coach made a note on his clipboard. “Everyone else pair up or I’ll randomly assign whoever’s left.”

Scott bumped Stiles’ shoulder and threw Isaac another grin.

Stiles and Isaac’s friendship was very much ‘two steps forward and one step back.’ Scott knew the usual expression was ‘one step forward and two steps back,’ but that was much too pessimistic to describe his best friends’ slowly improving relationship. They were making progress after all, not regressing. Yesterday at lunch Scott had even found them sitting together chatting while they waited for him. _Chatting!_ A few short months ago that would have been unthinkable. At this rate they would be _conversing_ by the end of the year! They might even work up to a full-blown _discussion_ by next summer. Much of that progress would have been undermined if one of them hadn’t been chosen to room with Scott. He breathed a sigh of relief. Cataclysm averted.

“I’m first in the shower!” Stiles announced as they entered the motel room. He set his bag on a bed and scrambled to get his things together before sprinting into the bathroom and locking the door.

Isaac looked after him and shook his head, sighing through his nose. “Did he think we were going to fight him for it?”

Scott laughed. “He’s just likes to shower first on trips.”

“Why?”

“One time when we were kids his dad took us to Yosemite for the weekend. We stayed in this little hole-in-the-wall motel, kinda like this one. The first night we were there, his dad showered first. Then I went. By the time it was Stiles’ turn all the hot water was gone. He’s been calling dibs on the shower ever since.”

Isaac shrugged and nodded.

Scott was pleased with the reaction. Just a few weeks ago Isaac would have had a snide remark to make about Stiles. _Progress!_

“So, uh, are we sharing?” Isaac asked as he set his bag on the bed not claimed by Stiles and darted a glance at Scott before returning his attention to unpacking.

Scott thought it over. He and Stiles always shared a bed when they went on trips. Even though he slept with Isaac every night at home, it would almost feel weird sharing with someone other than Stiles since they were out of town. It might also hurt Stiles’ feelings. Stiles hadn’t come right out and said it, but it was obvious he didn’t appreciate how close Scott and Isaac had become, and Scott had to be careful that neither of them felt left out, or like his second choice. They were both his first choice.

“Actually, how ‘bout I share with Stiles, so you can have a bed to yourself for once?”

A small hurt expression that made Scott’s stomach sink crossed Isaac’s face, but fell away quickly as he nodded and hummed his assent. 

_Crap._

Scott opened his mouth to reverse his decision but stopped. If he did that, a similar expression might cross Stiles’ face later, and it wasn’t like he could _unhurt_ Isaac’s feelings. He’d risk making Isaac feel pitied – which Scott knew was one of the worst things he could do when it came to Isaac – if he dwelled on the issue. The best thing he could do now was make sure Isaac didn’t stay hurt.

“Oh, look at that cool old clock radio!” Scott pointed at it on the nightstand next to Isaac. 

As Isaac turned to glance at it, Scott crowded into the space behind him, hooked his chin over Isaac’s shoulder, and reached around him with both arms to pick up the clock and examine it.

“You want me to move?” Isaac asked, amusement evident in his tone.

“Nah,” Scott answered, turning the clock over and pretending to be fascinated with the way the power cord emerged from its base.

Isaac turned in Scott’s arms and smirked at him. “Oh, look at that amazing dresser over there!” Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott and gave him a proper hug. 

Scott put down the clock and returned the embrace. When they pulled back, their hands stayed on each other’s sides.

“You goof!” Isaac said with his wide-open, happy grin, the one that always made Scott’s chest flutter. “I’m fine, but you could have just asked for a hug you know.”

There was only a hint of embarrassed self-consciousness in Isaac’s voice, and Scott marveled at how far they had come and how quickly they had gotten there as he pulled Isaac into a second embrace and scented his neck. Hugging Isaac was becoming one of Scott’s favorite things to do, and this wasn’t the first time he had made up an excuse to do it. It must have been an alpha-beta thing because Isaac felt supernaturally good in Scott’s arms. His skin was warm beneath his shirt, his muscles were strong against Scott’s body, and the curve of his back was downright irresistible to Scott’s palms. 

When they separated Scott cupped the back of Isaac’s neck, and they flashed their eyes at each other. It was a new thing they were doing that they both really liked. Scott had no idea if it was typical, but it felt like an affirmation of their packbond, and that was reason enough to keep doing it.

After Stiles finished his shower and Isaac and Scott had each taken theirs, the trio raided the vending machines and watched _X-Files_ re-runs on the crappy motel TV while they ate their snacks. They made jokes about the outdated special effects, and at one point Stiles playacted Mulder finding out about werewolves. By the time they turned out the lights to go to bed, Scott’s stomach hurt from a combination of too much junk food and laughter. Scott also suspected that Stiles and Isaac’s friendship had taken more than just two steps forward tonight. They were openly enjoying each other’s company.

Things became less pleasant once they tried to fall asleep. 

“I’m cold.” Isaac shivered under his blankets.

“Seriously?” Stiles lifted his head and cast an incredulous look toward Isaac’s bed. “I feel like I’m sleeping with a thermal reactor.” He swatted Scott’s chest with the back of his hand. “I swear you didn’t used to be this hot.”

“I think werewolves run warmer,” Scott answered.

“This werewolf doesn’t seem to be,” Isaac muttered. Scott could just make out the pout on his face in the darkness.

“You’re hard too.” Stiles shoved at him.

“I am not!” 

“I mean your muscles.”

“Oh. Well then yeah.”

“You can come sleep with me, Scott.” Isaac’s tone was playful, but there was a hopeful undercurrent.

“Is that okay?” Scott asked Stiles.

“Ptah, yeah! I’d like to actually get some sleep tonight.”

Scott changed beds and curled around Isaac’s back, spooning him in a way that would have been awkward with Stiles. 

“You don’t feel cold,” Scott whispered against the back of Isaac’s head.

“Totally was, I promise.”

Scott snickered and rubbed Isaac’s chest to ‘warm him up.’

Scott’s thumb was still making a lazy circuit over Isaac’s sternum when Isaac’s breathing slowed to the telltale sleep rhythm that was so familiar to Scott. Stiles was likewise snuffling and shifting around in the way he always did before sleep claimed him. Scott followed them, drifting away content and happy to the peaceful sounds of his two closest friends sleeping, one of them in his arms, the other barely an arm’s length away.


	6. Little Wonders

_Let it go,_  
_Let it roll right off your shoulder_  
_Don't you know_  
_The hardest part is over_  
_Let it in,_  
_Let your clarity define you_  
_In the end_  
_We will only just remember how it feels_  
  
**~"Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas**

  
  


**Chapter 6: Little Wonders**

Isaac didn’t understand what his life had become. 

Less than a year ago, Beacon Hills had seemed like an utterly boring, normal town. Isaac now knew that werewolves, hunters, and a host of other creatures he hadn’t even begun to fathom had existed all along, lurking in the shadows just outside of his awareness. But they had lurked. Peter wasn’t an alpha hellbent on revenge, running around slaughtering people; Isaac’s childhood friend, Matt Daehler, hadn’t unleashed Isaac’s asshole neighbor, Jackson Whittemore, to murder his father and terrorize innocent people; a pack of alphas hadn’t arrived to torment Isaac’s pack and kill Erica; a lunatic darach hadn’t been running around sacrificing people as part of some mysterious ritual. Isaac’s life had been normal.

And terrible. 

For Isaac a normal life was walking through the halls at school with his tall frame folded in on itself and his eyes downcast in a bid to go unnoticed. A normal life was trying to do just well enough at lacrosse and cross country to live up to his father’s expectations without doing so well that it would enrage Jackson and the other jocks or attract Coach’s manic attention. A normal life was sitting by himself at lunch, staring at the perfect cohesion of the popular kids, or even the easy camaraderie of the unpopular ones. A normal life was working in his father’s cemetery until late at night digging graves. A normal life was bracing for the inevitable tirade that would come the moment he messed up in the slightest way. A normal life was accepting the stinging slaps, the bruising punches, the savage kicks from the only person who loved him. A normal life was biting his tongue to keep from crying as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness, twisted and jammed in the freezer in his pitch-black basement. A normal life was waking up the next morning to do it all again.

Isaac’s life wasn’t normal, not anymore.

He sighed and hooked his chin over Scott’s shoulder, smiling as Scott nuzzled back and tipped his head sideways just enough for their hair to brush together. Isaac tightened his grip on Scott, grounding his fluttering chest against the muscular curve of Scott’s back. 

Scott was sitting between Isaac’s legs on the bed as they watched TV. He laced his fingers with Isaac’s in his lap and stroked Isaac’s knuckles with his thumb. He wasn’t even paying attention; it was an unconscious gesture, made clear as his body quaked with laughter and his joy tickled Isaac’s nostrils a moment later in response to the antics playing out on screen in the movie they were watching. Scott wasn’t _trying_ to be nice to Isaac; this was simply their version of normal.

Isaac had no idea how this had happened.

He remembered the events unfolding that night clearly enough, the way he had tucked the pillow behind his back and stretched his long legs out on the bed, the way Scott had crawled between them and lay back against Isaac’s chest. He remembered hugging Scott and nuzzling his neck, inhaling his alpha’s wonderful, soothing scent before they had relaxed against each other and started the movie. He remembered Scott covering them with the blanket and tucking it under Isaac’s thighs.

Isaac remembered all that; he just didn’t know why this was his life now. He didn’t understand why people smiled at him in the halls at school, why Melissa made him breakfast every morning and rubbed his back as she saw him and Scott off to school, why Stiles, Allison, and Lydia sat with him at lunch and included him in their conversations. He certainly couldn’t understand why Scott’s heartbeat slowed and his lips curled whenever Isaac walked into a room. 

“You ready to go to sleep?” Scott asked once the movie was over.

“Uh huh,” Isaac answered. 

They never quite let go of each other as they lay back across the bed and rearranged the pillows and blankets around them. Scott rolled over to face Isaac, his dark eyes shinning in the moonlight. Isaac wasn’t sure why it wasn’t awkward looking into each other’s eyes for so long, especially with their faces almost touching. He wasn’t sure why their breathing and heart rates had synced up, or why Scott’s hand on his hip felt like it was glowing with warm, tingling energy.

“Night,” Scott whispered.

“Night,” Isaac whispered back, closing his eyes and leaning forward so that their foreheads pressed together.

Isaac didn’t understand how this was what his life had become, but sometimes it was better not to ask questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


	7. Because You Loved Me

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_  
  
**~"Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion**

  
  


**Chapter 7: Because You Loved Me**

Scott sat on his bed quaking with barely contained emotions. Rage burned his eyes with alpha heat and made the claws twitch within his fingers and the fangs grind against his gums. Fear wrapped around his chest like a cold, tight net, constricting his lungs, chilling his blood. Guilt gnawed at the pit of his stomach and sent bile rising to the back of his throat. Only the steady thump of Isaac’s heartbeat in the bathroom a couple dozen feet away kept Scott from splintering apart. 

Isaac was broken, devastated, crippled with pain – and Scott couldn’t help. He couldn’t do anything but listen to Isaac’s ragged breaths and muted sobs. It had been thirty minutes since Isaac had started his shower. He needed that space and privacy to deal with his emotions. What Scott was feeling was _nothing_ compared to what Isaac was going through. But that didn’t make it any easier to sit on the bed, _their_ bed, and wait. 

Isaac’s hoodie lay crumpled on the floor. It held a scent that would fade with time, a scent that Isaac needed, a scent that Scott was helpless to preserve for him.

At last the water turned off and the hooks on the shower curtain clattered along their metal rod.

Scott opened his mouth to call out to Isaac, but shut it again. What could he say? Nothing would fix what had happened.

Isaac’s eyes were downcast as he emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Despite the steam rising from his skin and the lingering cloud of body wash and shampoo surrounding him, the sour odor of grief radiated from his pores and overwhelmed his scent.

Scott didn’t look away as Isaac dropped the towel and put on a pair of pajama pants and a loose t-shirt from the dresser they shared. It might have been creepy and inappropriate, but Scott couldn’t take his eyes off his miserable friend. He didn’t want to ever let him out of his sight again. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Isaac said in a shaky voice once he was dressed. He ran a hand through his damp hair, and rubbed the back of his neck.

Scott pulled back the sheets and patted the open space.

Isaac didn’t say anything, just climbed into bed.

Scott shimmied and contorted his body as he worked his way under the blankets and curled himself around Isaac’s body.

“I don’t know what to do,” Isaac repeated, voice breaking and shoulders trembling.

Scott didn’t say anything. There still wasn’t anything to say. He nuzzled the back of Isaac’s head and rubbed his chest, whimpering as Isaac dissolved into tears.

Scott cried too, but not for the reason that Isaac was crying. The guilt gnawed harder and sharper in his stomach. It was shitty of Scott not to be crying for the same reason as Isaac, and it wasn’t that he wasn’t heartbroken about that too, it was just– 

_I almost lost you._

Scott kept the words inside. Isaac didn’t need to hear them right now. He needed to mourn for his fallen packmate.

Isaac eventually slipped into a fitful sleep. Scott didn’t follow him nor did he stay awake; he lingered somewhere in between, his head cloudy with worry, with anger, with sadness, but most of all with _relief,_ relief that Isaac was curled up safe and sound in his arms. The full weight of conscious clarity pressed into Scott’s mind and a blinding urge tore through him. He tightened his arms around Isaac and nuzzled his nose and mouth behind Isaac’s ear, nudging him to wakefulness.

“I love you,” Scott whispered, his thumb sliding over Isaac’s throat and coming to rest on his pulse point.

Isaac went rigid for a moment and then tilted his head.

“I love you,” Scott repeated, adding an affectionate squeeze and inhaling deep and slow through his nose against Isaac’s soft, minty-fresh hair. 

Isaac rolled over in Scott’s embrace and slotted their legs together as he wrapped a tight arm around Scott. Their faces were inches apart, and Isaac’s eyes held a mix of anguish and tenderness. “I love you too.”

“You have to be careful,” Scott whispered, staring into Isaac’s eyes and pleading with him to understand. “You can’t put yourself in danger. You _can’t._ ”

“Scott–”

“I love you, Isaac.” He pressed their foreheads together, and trailed his hand up and down Isaac’s back. 

“I had to help Derek and B-b...”

“I know, and you did.”

Isaac shook his head and let out a sob. “I didn’t do enough. If I had–”

“You did everything you could.” Scott nuzzled their noses together and squeezed Isaac’s thigh between his own. “But please don’t ever go near the alphas again without me there.”

“Scott.” Isaac’s lips pulled into an angry pout. “I’m not just gonna run and hide from them.”

“Then we’ll face them together. Just don’t put yourself in danger without me.”

Isaac sighed and the anger faded from his face, replaced once more with anguish. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“So you understand how I feel,” Scott whispered, hand dipping under the back of Isaac’s shirt to trace circles over his skin.

Isaac closed his eyes and nodded.

“Promise.”

Isaac reopened his eyes and gave Scott a solemn look. “We face them together or not at all.”

“Together or not at all,” Scott repeated the vow. 

Isaac went slack in Scott’s arms, sinking deeper into his embrace. A small smirk formed on Isaac’s lips. “This could get awkward in the morning.”

Scott raised his eyebrows, confused until he noted the soft, fluttery fullness pressing against his crotch. It might not be soft in the morning...it might not be soft in a couple minutes the way it was fluttering. Scott snickered and shifted closer, not quite grinding, but not quite not. “I have no idea what you mean.”

Isaac’s smirk tugged into a gentle smile and his hand came to rest on Scott’s hip as he closed his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Scott whispered back, his eyes sliding shut as he focused on the warm tingly feeling in his chest. It was wrong to be this happy on a day like today, but that was another problem to face in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


	8. I Believe in a Thing Called Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut, but I tried to keep it fairly non-explicit and soft core because I felt that fit better with the tone of the story.

_Touching you, touching me_  
_Touching you, God, you're touching me_  
  
_I believe in a thing called love_  
_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_  
_There's a chance we could make it now_  
_We'll be rocking till the sun goes down_  
_I believe in a thing called love_  
_Ooh!_  
  
**~"I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness**

  
  


**Chapter 8: I Believe in a Thing Called Love**

“What is it?” Isaac asked as he slotted his knee between Scott's legs and draped his arm over Scott's side. 

The faint smile that had been on Scott’s lips became a bright grin, and the corners of his eyes crinkled. He trailed his hand down Isaac’s side, his fingers radiating warmth through Isaac’s thin t-shirt. “I’m just really proud of you.”

Heat glowed in Isaac’s chest and he brushed the sole of his foot against Scott’s as he nuzzled his face deeper against the pillow they were sharing. “For what?”

“In general,” Scott answered, easing forward and drawing Isaac flush against his body, his chin pressing against Isaac’s forehead, “but in particular the way you were nice to the twins tonight during pack night.”

Isaac gave a perfunctory grumble of protest, but he didn’t mean it. He was starting to like his new packmates. It had been two months since the darach had been defeated, Kali had been killed, and Deucalion had left town. Derek and Cora were gone too, and Peter had dropped off the radar. For the first few weeks, Isaac had been angry that Ethan and Aiden were still here, but Scott had given them a second chance and accepted them into the pack. Isaac supposed they weren’t as awful as he had once thought. He could even relate to them about the abuse they had suffered at the hands of their first pack, and the manipulation and fear Deucalion had used to control them in the alpha pack. Part of Isaac still wanted to hate them, but it was tough now that he had gotten to know them better, and especially with the way Scott beamed at him every time he showed them acceptance. He might have given Ethan a goodbye hug that night to make Scott’s face light up (and he might have held it for a few extra seconds because of the way Ethan sighed and clung to him).

“I’m happy,” Isaac whispered against Scott’s throat. He didn’t mean just in that moment. It wasn’t simply a good mood. Happiness was a stable, persistent part of Isaac’s life now. “It seems dumb and counterproductive to be a dick to other people.”

Scott kissed Isaac’s forehead through his hair and rubbed his back. “You’re amazing.”

Isaac pressed smirking lips to Scott’s collarbone and huffed a laugh. “Love you too.”

“Love you,” Scott whispered, squeezing Isaac’s leg with his own and rocking them gently in the bed.

Isaac drifted to sleep to the soothing, steady lub-dub of Scott’s heartbeat inches from his face and the creamy-sweet scent of Scott’s contentment enveloping him.

* * *

“Mmmuhn.” Isaac ground his hips forward, savoring the warm, hard resistance pressing back against him. It felt so good that he thrust a second time, only half-aware of what he was doing. The tingling, throbbing sensations that resulted rendered him fully aware before he could justify a third thrust.

He opened his eyes and the now familiar cascade of peaceful happiness washed over him. Everything was exactly the way it was supposed to be. Scott’s breath was warm on Isaac’s neck and his hair was soft against Isaac’s jaw. Their legs were tangled and their arms were hooked loosely around each other. Even the way their aroused crotches rubbed together was familiar.

Isaac ran his hand down Scott’s backbone through his shirt and nuzzled his head, overcome with affection for him.

Scott hummed and shifted, nosing at Isaac’s jaw before raising his head.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Isaac whispered, smiling at how sleepy and unfocused Scott looked.

“S’okay.” Scott trailed his hand from Isaac’s lower back to his hip, giving it a little squeeze and causing Isaac to thrust again.

Scott let out a sighing-moan and the look on his face made Isaac throb...which made Scott throb.

“I guess we should roll over,” Isaac whispered. That was usually how they handled these situations. Then there would be long showers in the morning with the other waiting downstairs with the TV turned up until it was his turn.

A light tension crept into Scott’s body and his face became serious, gentle but serious. “Is that what you want?”

Isaac’s heart stopped. Were they going there? It wasn’t a surprise exactly. Their ‘I love you’s’ might as well have been ‘I’m _in_ love with you’s,’ but they had never crossed this line, and as safe and natural as it felt, it was a huge step.

“No, I don’t wanna stop.” Isaac tried to hold eye contact with Scott, but got lost in his eyes instead.

“Me either.” Scott had never actually grinned before. That was the only conclusion Isaac could draw as his face lit up with a grin so full of euphoric excitement that it blew all his past grins out of the water.

Isaac couldn’t breathe. He didn’t think it was possible for him to feel that happy and excited himself, but then the muscles in his cheeks strained from how wide he was smiling and his heart tried to hammer out of chest.

Scott leaned forward, closing the small distance between their faces and leaning his forehead against Isaac’s as he wiggled his hips and sighed. “This feels really good.”

“Uh huh.” Isaac clung to Scott’s arm as he shifted back and then took a long, slow thrust forward. “Ohh.”

“Mmm, yeah.” 

Scott’s voice had a desperate edge to it Isaac had never heard before. He stuttered his hips, trying to get Scott to sound like that again.

“Ooh Isaac.”

Isaac gasped and bit his lip. Scott had said his _name_ in that voice.

“It’s so good, Scott.” Isaac’s voice was just as messed up and full of desperation, and based on the wild spasms in Scott’s crotch and the way he bucked and writhed harder, he liked it too.

“ _Isaac._ ”

“ _Scott._ ”

Isaac raised his hand under the blanket. He wanted to touch Scott’s arousal. He wanted to hold it against his own and stroke instead of buck. He at least wanted to pull down his pajamas. But he was close and what they were doing was already almost too awesome to take. He wasn’t sure he could have handled dialing up the intensity further, so he slid his hand under the sleeve of Scott’s t-shirt and clutched his bicep instead. 

Scott’s hand was on the move too. It traveled lower on Isaac’s hip, further back. It was still his _hip,_ but god it was close to Isaac’s ass, and the way Scott was squeezing it and rocking Isaac against him made it feel like it could slip at any moment. 

They were moaning and gasping inches from each other’s mouths. Isaac opened his eyes; Scott’s were clenched shut.

“Look at me,” Isaac whimpered as his thrusts became erratic and the heat coiled tighter inside of him. 

Scott’s eyes were unfocused, his pupils blown wide with pleasure. 

Isaac pulled his head back so he could look at Scott properly, the flutter of his lips as he tried to control himself, the flare of his nostrils as he took shuddering breaths, the light sheen that had formed on his brow. 

“Almost there.”

“Me too.”

Scott gasped and his mouth twisted into an elongated oval – and Isaac was done! Wet heat blasted out of him at the same moment it blasted onto him. 

Scott whimpered and his hand finally slipped. He palmed Isaac’s ass and held their hard, sputtering crotches together.

Isaac clenched his ass beneath Scott’s fingers as he rabbited his hips, savoring the way it made Scott’s breath hitch.

They didn’t move for several minutes, just stared at each other as they caught their breath. Scott’s eyes were filled with raw emotion, and Isaac would have been overwhelmed and terrified if anyone other than Scott had looked at him that way, but it was Scott, so he returned the look, baring his emotions.

“Guess we better get cleaned up,” Scott said after awhile. He let go of Isaac and shifted toward the edge of the bed, but Isaac grabbed him and held him in place. He didn’t want to break contact with Scott, even for a few minutes.

“How ‘bout if we just, uh...” Isaac reached under the covers and worked the pajama bottoms down his thighs. He bent and twisted his legs so he could grab them as he kicked them off. He blushed as he pulled them out from under the sheets and into the open. He poised to throw them on the floor, but Scott stopped him.

“Smells good.” Scott cupped the back of Isaac’s hand and guided the wet fabric to his face. He took a long whiff and his other hand disappeared beneath the covers. There was a muted squish as he slid inside his own soaked pajamas. “You smell _good,_ Isaac.”

“There’s a lot of you on there too,” Isaac said with a smirk to keep his cool. Scott’s actions were not only turning him on, but making him feel tingly and wanted.

“There’s a lot of you down here,” Scott answered as the bulge over his waist rose and fell. He took another long drag and sighed before tossing Isaac’s pajamas to the floor, then peeling his own off under the blankets.

“Can I?” Isaac asked, his hand on Scott’s forearm as he eyed the saturated front of his bunched up pants.

“Oh you don’t have to.”

“No, I _want_ to,” Isaac assured him. His nostrils were already buzzing, and endorphins were firing in his brain. Scott handed him the pajamas and he buried his nose in them.

Scott laughed. “You’re getting it on your face.”

Isaac growled quietly and rubbed himself under the covers as Scott’s pheromones consumed his senses. He sniffed for an embarrassingly long time before he could bring himself to part with the soaked garment.

A goofy smile that Isaac suspected mirrored his own formed on Scott’s face as they settled back down, slowly tangling their legs together and sliding closer until– 

“Wow.” 

Isaac gasped as their nude genitals touched for the first time.

Scott’s lips curled into a playful smirk. “You were still a little wet.”

“Oops.” Isaac’s damp, sensitive tip grazed across Scott’s turgid shaft. 

“I like it.” Scott cupped Isaac’s bare buttocks.

“I had a feeling.” Isaac winked at him and squeezed him closer.

“Good night,” Scott whispered, nuzzling his nose against Isaac’s.

“Understatement,” Isaac answered, nuzzling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of the soft core smut? I usually write very explicit smut, but I decided to try something light and less graphic since this is such a fluff-heavy story. 
> 
> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


End file.
